


Alternate Scene: The Undrinkables

by Python07



Series: Still Kingsman [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Still Game (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Wakes & Funerals, spoilers Still Game ep 7.2: The Undrinkables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Alternate Scene for ep 7.2: The Undrinkables





	

Victor held the door for Jack as Jack walked into the back room at the Clansman. Jack carried a tray with a bottle of clear liquid and several shot glasses. They stood at the head of the table. They were dressed in their Kingsman suits.

Merlin, Eggsy, Roxy, Percival, and the rest of the Knights were gathered around, watching solemnly. None of them said a word

Jack set the tray down and cleared his throat. He waved an arm to encompass them all. “Victor and I appreciate youse coming here to toast our dear departed Bedivere.”

One end of Victor’s mouth quirked up. His tone was warm and sad. “Or as he was known around here, Pete the Jakey.”

Jack gave Victor’s elbow a quick squeeze. “You younger agents aren’t familiar with Bedivere, but he was one hell of an agent in his time.”

Victor chuckled and nodded towards Jack. “He loved explosives almost as much as Gawain here.”

Jack sniffed and stood up straighter. He straightened his tie. “He was the first to admit that he lacked my finesse.”

Eggsy laughed out loud while the others smothered chuckles.

Merlin smiled and reached out to briefly touch Jack’s hand.

Victor rolled his eyes. “Your madness more like.”

Jack lightly nudged Victor. “Don’t act like you never planted explosives yourself, Gareth.”

“I was never as comfortable as you or Pete.” Victor shrugged helplessly. “But that was all before…” his voice trailed off.

Jack winced. “Aye, before.” 

Victor took a deep breath. “But that story is for a later time.” 

“Or never,” Jack muttered darkly. He began filling each of the shot glasses. “When a Knight dies, tradition says that we all toast him with Napoleon brandy.” He wagged his finger. “But that’s not for old Pete.”

Victor started passing the glasses down the table. “No. The man preferred rat gut, the mankier, the better.”

“Stuff that put hair on your chest,” Jack agreed solemnly.

Victor nodded. “Stuff that could take finish off a table.”

“Stuff that makes you so pished that you cannae see straight.”

“Make ye doolally.”

“Stuff that burns at both ends.”

Victor grimaced. “That’s plenty, Jack.”

The others peered at and sniffed at the contents of the glasses. Eggsy was the first to pipe up. “What is it?”

“We don’t know,” Jack answered easily, as if it was of no consequence.

Roxy wrinkled her nose. “You don’t know?”

“It’s homemade hooch,” Victor said lightly. He held his own glass up. “Pete loved the stuff. He called it his most prized possession, left us each a bottle in his will. To Pete.”

Jack held his glass ready. “To Pete.”

“To Bedivere,” the rest chorused and threw the shots back.

Jack and Victor put their glasses down, untouched, to watch the reactions.

Two Knights immediately clamped hands over their mouths and ran for the door.

Percival grunted at the burn. He slid his glass down the table. He smirked. “I’ll take a refill on that.”

Eggsy jumped to his feet. He threw his glass at the wall. He whooped and grinned wildly. “Wow, that’s got a kick!”

Roxy slammed her glass down on the table. She was red in the face. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her eyes watered but she kept her head up. She glared, silently daring anyone to say a word to her.

Merlin just whistled, calm and cool as ever. “Smooth, Da.”


End file.
